


Safe

by ForbiddenToast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenToast/pseuds/ForbiddenToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was safe, warm and comfortable and he knew he could do this here. If anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago, so please excuse all mistakes since I've still got to check it thoroughly, I'll probably get around to it when school gives me a bit of time.

Snuggling closer into his boyfriend beside him, Patrick couldn’t help but smile at how he was criticising the crummy b-rated film they were watching while wrapped in a blanket. Patrick loved small days like this, where he and Pete could just have fun without Pete having to explain to some waiter or a woman he’d bumped into why he couldn’t order or apologize himself. He could only do it by using his hands and sometimes it frustrated him so much that when Pete was away he’d try and force words out in public – always ending in him getting upset with himself for a day or two.

Patrick was mute - a selective mute - but the only person he’d really felt comfortable talking to was his mum when he was younger, now he just remained silent all the time. It was easier, simpler.

Pete was laughing beside him, warm and comforting with his arm firmly around his waist. Patrick tried not to let himself back out of what he was going to do today. The film had just showed a scene with the worst effects imaginable and his boyfriend couldn’t help but spill the popcorn over the couch in his fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“Shit.” Pete laughed as the bowl fell onto the apartment’s carpet and buried his face in Patrick’s redish hair, everting his eyes from the monstrosity on screen that was supposed to be called ‘acting’. 

Patrick couldn’t keep the smile off his face and decided that this was what he wanted to do.

 

When the film had ended, accompanied by a remark from Pete about how he now appreciated the ‘horrible’ movie taste Patrick owned (though he said it while laughing so Patrick was still convinced he loved his movies). The taller of the two hopped off the couch and began scooping up the popcorn from their floor and putting it back into the bowl.

“Want anything?” He asked, looking up at Patrick to see the reply. He’d learnt sign language when he met Patrick, convinced that writing down the words took too much time and effort on the red head’s part. Despite Patrick’s reassurances that he didn’t mind and was used to it by now.

 _‘Just a drink’_ Patrick signed and snuggled further into the blanket, just before Pete walked into the kitchen to clear up the other cups and bowls they’d used during their film-fest.

Hearing soft humming from the kitchen continued to make the small smile stick to Patrick’s face, he felt happy, safe and content like he always was around Pete. Even when they were in public, the way the other man always asked him if he was alright or squeezed his hand when they passed a big crowd of people to comfort him and Patrick _knew_ he was perfectly safe in their small apartment.

At that moment Pete returned with two cups of coffee and was busy trying not to drop them as he set them on the table when Patrick spoke up softly, unsure if he was doing this right.

“Could…Could you pass me the remote?” He croaked out, feeling a blush paint itself on his cheeks.

Humming in reply Pete grabbed the remote and turned around to give it to him when the realization of what happened dawned on him and he froze. Staring at Patrick; shell shocked. “Oh my God,” He said, dropping the remote on the table along with the coffee and jumping on the couch beside Patrick and hugged him. “You…You just-“

“H-Hi?” Patrick asked a little unsure. What were you meant to say in a situation like this? Patrick had never did anything like this.

His voice was so quiet Pete nearly didn’t hear him say anything, Patrick had just said hi to him. And his voice, _Christ_ his voice, it was just beautiful - just like its owner.

Leaning back so he could look at Patrick, Pete realized what the smaller man had just done. He felt safe around him, so safe he showed him one of the many things few people got to witness.

Kissing him softly Pete tightened his grip on Patrick’s waist and when he pulled away, leant his forehead against Patrick’s; looking into watery green eyes.

“Thank you.” He whispered, unable to keep the smile off his face, “God, I love you.”

Smiling softly in return Patrick mumbled a “Love you too.” Into his neck and smiled against the skin.

This was good, safe. And Patrick knew that he could finally speak his mind to the person he trusted the most.


End file.
